<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my heart pierced by cupid by VibrantVenus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258397">my heart pierced by cupid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus'>VibrantVenus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>femslash february 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Kissing, Reader-Insert, but this is my house and i decide the rule, reader is dumb and gay, this is probably not technically mermaid au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>day 6: mermaid au</p><p>The mermaid's tail is a deep, glimmering green.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Player (Stardew Valley)/Mermaid, Female Player (Stardew Valley)/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>femslash february 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my heart pierced by cupid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   You find the mermaid washed up on the side of the river. She's sickly pale, and when you touch her, her skin is cold. Your first thought is to just put her back into the river, but the flood has filled your section of the river with broken trees.</p><p>   If you put her into the river, you risk killing her. </p><p>   You carefully scoop her up, running to the farmhouse in the distance. Her head flops against your shoulder, and it makes you feel sick with fear.</p><p>   You place her in the tub gently, letting her head rest against the lip. As the tub fills with water, you take the chance to finally look at her. </p><p>   The mermaid's tail is a deep, glimmering green, with shimmering golden scales mixed in. Her hair is long, a deep blue color that makes you think of the sea. Her skin is a soft seafoam green color, the skin faintly shimmering in the shitty light of your bathroom.  Her fingers are webbed, you note idly, as you wait for the tub to finish filling.</p><p>   When the water nears the rim, you turn the taps off, carefully moving the mermaid so more of her tail is in the water.</p><p>   You don't know how to help her, but you have to try. </p><p>   You're thinking about your chickens when you fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>   When you wake your neck hurts, you groan, stretching. Why are you on the floor?</p><p>   Your sleep addled mind catches up quickly enough, and when you open your eyes the mermaid is staring at you. Her eyes are wide and catlike, a deep black like the night sky. She chitters at you, voice scratchy and painful. When she sees you can't understand her she waves her hands at you, gesturing for you to come closer.</p><p>   You're hesitant, but slowly you lean forward.</p><p>   Her hands rest against the sides of your face, and her lips press against your own. You're startled for only a moment. Her lips are soft and smooth against your own. You feel a tingling itch in the back of your throat. When she pulls away, you're dizzy, drowning in the deep black of her eyes.</p><p>   "Can you understand me now?"</p><p>   You flinch, startled by the sound of her voice. Her voice has a musical quality to it, like she's singing even though she'd only said a few words. You nod dumbly, still too caught up in the kiss to speak legibly.</p><p>   She smiles, bright and blinding.</p><p>   "My name is Coralia, what's yours lovely?"</p><p>   You gulp nervously, scooting closer to the tub. "My name is (Y/N)."</p><p>   Coralia hums thoughtfully, the sound smooth and melodic, "That's a pretty name." She crosses her arms on the lid of the tub, head coming to rest on her forearms. Something in the way she looks at you makes you nervous, a tight twisting feeling coiling in the pit of your stomach. </p><p>   It's a good feeling you think, the anxiety soft and warm on the inside.</p><p>   Her hand touches your face, soft fingers leaving wet trails on your skin.</p><p>   "Thank you for saving me, (Y/N)."</p><p>   You smile nervously as she leans closer, her lips pressing against yours again. You're pretty sure the first kiss was meant to help you understand her, but this kiss serves no purpose.</p><p>   It's just a kiss.</p><p>   It's just a kiss from a pretty girl. The mythical creature in your bathtub. You don't know where to put your hands. Don't know if it's even okay to touch her, scarred and calloused as your hands are.</p><p>   She takes your hands in her own, carefully pulling you towards her. </p><p>   You shiver as you enter the water, carefully settling above her. She doesn't let you go for long, hands and teeth latching onto you when you move too far to be kissed.</p><p>   Your clothes are soaking wet, and you know there's crops to be harvested, but you can't pull yourself away.</p><p>   To move even slightly could shatter this moment, and you don't want this to end.</p><p>   Your heart pounds in your ears as Coralia pulls you closer, arms wrapping around your waist. </p><p>   The water is cold, but her body is warm and you whimper when she pulls back, a smug grin spreading across her lips. </p><p>   "I think I'm going to keep you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>